


Eating Gingerbread

by Saffron89, WheresMyWings



Series: Graphic Tees [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, caught in flagrante delecto, gingerbread jokes, steve needs to learn to knock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron89/pseuds/Saffron89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: More ridiculous graphic sweater content!





	Eating Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Another contribution to the ongoing crackattack that was created and published by WheresMyWings.
> 
> Also..blah blah blah, I don't own Marvel, though I certainly own enough merch.

"Jesus Christ, Steve! Learn to fucking knock!" 

Steve gracelessly ducked whatever large volume had been launched at him, and the feminine shriek that followed it. 

"I'm sorry. Really. I...wish I had a better excuse?" he cringed at the newly dented dry wall, deciding that contrary to Bucky's belief, he did have a sense of self preservation.  
**

Darcy pulled the heavy pillow over her face and groaned, desperate to cover the crimson flush that she was sure started somewhere south of her bejewelled belly button and ended at the roots of her wild, sweaty, very well shagged mahogany hair. "Walked in on by Captain America. Really? I feel like I've ruined him! I broke Captain America!"

"Doll, you and I both know the punk isn't that innocent." She smirked at the slightly muffled voice that she'd inadvertently trapped between her thighs. Soft scruff and sharp teeth prompted her to release her hold on his ears, and Darcy propped herself up on her elbows to oogle her bearded brunette bedmate as he kissed his way back up her thighs and hips, his lips and beard damp and shining. "You know, doll, I have an idea for another one of your ridiculous sweaters if you're game..."

Between the smeared crimson lipstick, the feral grin on her face, and the electric spark in her jade coloured eyes, Bucky should have been worried. Instead, he kissed those smeared lips firmly, and pulled her curvy form to his chest. Steve would learn how to knock on a door.  
The hard way.  
**  
Bucky and Darcy sat with the other compound residents chattering happily amongst serving platters of pasta and accoutrements. Thus far, no one had mentioned the warm, scarlet sweater Darcy had chose to wear for dinner, but one guest had yet to arrive.

"Hey, sorry I'm late everyone, I hope no one wa-.........." Steve's cheerful apology was promptly replaced by a blush that had rivaled the one she'd worn earlier. Darcy grinned broadly, stuffing a forkful of pasta in her mouth and chewing thoughtfully.  
There, in the centre of her chest was a knitted gingerbread person, a leg missing, a chunk missing from it's head...and beneath it, in gold coloured knitted writing...

"Eat me!"

Natasha once again claimed three bills from Tony's outstretched hand, chuckling at the petulant look on his face. Bucky had given up holding in his laughter, pulling Darcy into his lap. 

"Guess now you'll knock, eh Punk?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I own this sweater as well, except mine is identical to Darcy's...the Spencer's gifts one is a we bit different.
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/22/32/d8/2232d8354aa49359b8a60ea80f3a158d.jpg


End file.
